Trio
by Megaraptor
Summary: Tamers digimon friendship fic. Three digimon meet one night to reflect, and find the most childish among them may have all the answers.


Trio  
by: Megaraptor  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE-  
Hello folks. This is just a little Tamers one-shot I was in the mood to write one night. I figured I've done a Renamon and Guilmon friendship, and one romance fic, so I thought, why not a friendship fic about all three of the core digimon? I just love writing about the digimon characters, truthfully. ^_^ I still like the human characters, mind you.  
  
Hope you folks like the fic. - Megaraptor  
  
Renamon sat calmly in her tree, arms crossed as she sat, meditating. Her gaze did not go to the stars. No... she looked at something that was not as vast, but as mysterious as the beyond itself.  
The digimon reflected. How far had she come? Her existance had been merely about fighting in the digital world. Fighting for survival. Fighting to become stronger. And now, she was Rika's partner... her protector.  
Fighting was still her life...  
But then, what other path was laid out for her?  
Sighing, the fox digimon lept down from her place in the tree, and slowly began to walk through the park. It wasn't that she disliked her current life, she just.. wondered was it the right path to be on?  
After a while, Renamon realized where she was. She was standing at the bottom of a familiar set of stairs. Stairs that led up to the home of Guilmon, the partner of Takato, one of Rika's fellow tamers.  
"Well, apparently I'm not the only one out and about tonight."  
Renamon turned in the direction of the voice that had just spoken. She saw a small, chubby-looking figure leap from a tree and slowly glide down beside her.  
"Hello Terriermon," Renamon said calmly.  
"What are you doing out and about tonight," the dog-rabbit asked, folding his arms.  
"Thinking," was Renamon's reply.  
Terriermon blinked. "I guess you're not the only one..."  
"I thought I smelled vistors!"  
The both of them looked up to see Guilmon happily bounding down towards them. Suddenly, the red lizard tripped, tumbling down the stairs and crashing at their feet.  
"Holy cow," Terriermon cried. "You're gonna feel that one later."  
Renamon sighed. "Are you alright Guilmon?"  
Guilmon got up, shaking his head, and then simply laughed. "Yeah, I'm ok," he said cheerfully. "Lucky for me, I landed on my head."  
"Heh," Terriermon replied, sweat-dropping.  
Guilmon blinked. "So what are you guys doing out here?" he asked his two fellow digimon. "I have some bread up at the house if you want some."  
"No thanks," Renamon replied simply. "I've... got to be going." With that, she began to walk away.  
"Oh?" Guilmon asked. "Where are you going?"  
Renamon stopped. "I wish I knew..." she said.  
"You don't know?" Guilmon asked. "Well, if you keep walking that way, you'll get to the street, and that goes out of the park. I don't usually go past there without Takat-"  
"She means she's confused about what she's doing in life," Terriermon replied. "Oh," Guilmon said, blinking as if he didn't understand. "What makes her so confused?"  
Renamon turned around to face him again. "It's not that, really," she replied. "I just.. wonder what my purpose is, Guilmon."  
"I thought your purpose was to be Rika's partner," Guilmon replied.  
"Yes... I know," Renamon replied. "I'm Rika's partner. But what does that entail? That I protect her and fight other digimon? ... I don't know why, but that feels very unsatisfying..."  
"Why?" Guilmon asked. "Don't you like Rika?"  
"It's more complicated than that," Terriermon replied. "And I know how how she feels. You notice, ever since we've come to the real world, all we've ever done is fight? I used to want to do it, really badly, because I thought I was supposed to... but now I'm not so sure anymore."  
"The feeling of satisfaction when you win is fleeting," Renamon said, adding on to what Terriermon said. "And it leaves scars that run deep..."  
"You mean owies?" Guilmon asked. "But owies heal..."  
"Not all of them, Guilmon," Terriermon replied. "Not all of them."  
There was silence after that. All theree digimon seemed to stare at the same spot on the ground, not saying a word.  
Suddenly, Guilmon looked up again.  
"If you ask me..." Guilmon replied, "it's not like that..."  
"How do ya figure?" Terriermon asked.  
"It's not our fault digimon show up all the time," Guilmon said. "I mean, we have to fight them, right? But we don't fight all the time, do we?"  
"Well..." Renamon began.  
"If there were no other digimon around to cause trouble, we don't have to battle them! And when there are none around, we just be ourselves."  
"But that doesn't last," Renamon replied.  
"I know, but... maybe one day it'll stop," Guilmon said. "And even if it doesn't, that doesn't mean that we're only made for fighting them. Terriermon, you're always talking about how you play on Henry's computer, and that Suzie dresses you up like a doll..."  
"Well, yes..."  
"And Renamon! You once said you liked to read the books Rika's grandmother has! Do they have anything to do with fighting?"  
"Well, no..."  
"So there! You see! You do have a purpose other than fighting other digimon! And unless they hurt us really bad, or take our partners away, or something else that's really really bad, that won't change!"  
The two digimon blinked. In his own childish way, he'd provided all the answers for them. Despite herself, Renamon smiled.  
"... Thank you Guilmon. You've provided many answers for me."  
"No problem! Momemon!"  
Terriermon laughed, and slapped Guilmon playfully with his ear. "You still haven't gotten it right," he said. "It's momentai. Momentai!"  
Guilmon laughed. "Momentai!"  
"Momentai," Renamon said quietly.  
Another period of silence followed. Then, suddenly Guilmon sprang forward, tapping Renamon on the shoulder with his claw. "You're it!" he cried, running off.  
Renamon blinked, suprised. She looked at Terriermon, who merely shrugged and laughed. "What harm could it do?" he said, gliding off in the direction Guilmon went.  
Renamon hesitated for a moment, watching them run off.  
What harm could it do, indeed...  
She sprinted off after them.  
  
THE END 


End file.
